Heaven or Hell?
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: Its the dramatic sequel to Angel or Demon. Read on as the story builds up till it all burns down
1. Chapter 1: Angel or Demon?

_**Heaven or Hell?**_

*3 months before Corona's discovery*

_It was around the end of September and I was a Junior now. I find most people at the school call me senpai and get asked to explain things to Freshmen. It's sort of a breath of fresh air having to be wanted like that. But the more I think that the more I want to know when Corona will be back._  
><em> It's almost been two years I think, I wonder if she got taller or if she looks somewhat different. Would she be more open or more enclosed? Either way I want to see her.<em>  
><em> It wasn't like I was really alone... <em>

_But there was still that one thing bothering me._

_"Spirit Albarn, that's the guy who knocked me up."_

_I know that Maria was telling the truth, you can't hide secrets or what you feel like saying so easily when your drunk. I wanted to ask my father about it millions of times, just to confirm Tim being my half brother. Tim... He's been getting taker lately and likes to hang around our group more constantly. Everyone calls him Chibi-tan and showers him with affection. Even BlackStar had his way of showing that he liked the kid by teaching him how to fight._

_ And when I said that Tim was growing taller, it wasn't just that. His hair is starting to grow longer and his frame reminds me of my father's in pictures of him when he went to a DWMA school in Arizona. But the worst part was that everything about Tim, reminded me of my father and I hated it. I used to see Tim as a cute little kid, now I see him as a recreation of my father except as a brunet. _

_Tim even had his eyes._

_Besides that the lines on my hand are starting to grow in numbers. The eleventh line was slowly making it's way instead of in the fast way the other ten came in. Three more._

_I don't want to die._

_Thinking about it makes me somber._

_Will it hurt to have my entire being ripped to shreds by the Demon Sword's power transferring into Tsubaki?_

_I hope I'am ripped to shreds. That way there won't be a body to show sympathy for._

_Or is my thinking wrong? Would it be better to be whole when I die? Or left to ribbons?_

_I never once thought about what would happen after, just how I'll go. If I start thinking of an afterlife now, then I might be disappointed. Either way I'll end up dead, but at least Ire is dead, Corona is discovering about herself and no Kishin will hatch from our souls._

_At least I'll be able to die a time at peace in my life._

_Now a days things are quiet and peaceful, besides the fact that thousands die everyday and evil humans feast on souls for the gain of becoming a Kishin, but all is well. Kim started dating Ox over the summer, harshly I might add, BlackStar and Tsubaki are still a couple, Kid still chases after me and Soul and I still stand in an awkward relationship. Liz and Patty are doing good, passing classes they hate with C's or near D rating C's._

_Guess you could say we all are in a happy time._

_I know I said this before, but my name is Maka Albarn._

_I'am currently sixteen, when I was fourteen I went through a rebellious stage that is still in play now. My mother is somewhere in this world, and my father is an ass that has a fetish for visiting Cuppa Cabras constantly. I have the greatest group of friends in the world. I still get straight A's and read more than the average teen._

_And even though I'm called an Angel, I think of myself as a Demon._

_What do you think?_

**{A/N: Yo! So firsts things first. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you get to enjoy the sequel later on! Ok so on a review, I know you'll leave (please), do you think Maka is more of an Angel or Demon? Just think about in both ways how she can be both, but you have to evaluate what you think she is more of from the Angel or Demon series. **  
><strong> Anyways, I have a lot in store for you readers, so buckle up and don't let go, it's a ride you don't wanna miss!<strong>

**Please review!**

**-FireFlamz1} **


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Night

**_Heaven or Hell_**

It was the middle of October.  
>Night air cooled all of us dwellers in Death City from the scorching day we all had. But it was Friday night, the lights were on and I was with my friends, heading over to a karaoke club, Death Karaoke. It became the new hot spot for people at our school during the summer, so we all decided to go check it out.<p>

"Hello, welcome to Death Karaoke, would you and your party want a private room for this evening?" the lady at the desk by the entrance asked, getting up to greet us.

"No thank you, we would like to be around the main part," Tsubaki said politely.

We followed the lady out to the main part of the karaoke club, to a booth with a tv set up on the wall by it and some microphones set up on a shelf next to it. Once we were seated she handed out menus for song choices and food, along with a remote to control the volume level and other necessities.

"We will be starting the Karaoke Off shortly, were you can compete for a top score by the crowds' judge against other customers here, it's very entertaining. If you want to join just tell me and I'll put your name on the list," the lady said before bowing and walking off.

"That sounds interesting, but I don't think I will, too nerve racking to sing in front of a crowd, Liz said scrunching up her nose while flipping through the food menu.

"You said it sis!" Patty giggled as she leaned over her sister's shoulder to get a peek at the dessert column.

"I'm competing! No one can beat a big star like me! Hahahahahaha!" BlackStar yowled.

Soul grunted and Kid eyed the place as if he was looking for the perfect symmetrical object in the place. I stamped my heel on Kid's toe and coughed casually as Kid jerked in surprise at my action. I gave him an irritated look with the twitch of my right eyebrow and he cowered back.

It's fun to mess with him.

We decided to order a group round of french fries and our drinks for us, but we were still having trouble with deciding a song.

"No! I say we do Last Friday Night!" Liz huffed stubbornly.

"No, were doing Super Bass!" Patty cried out slamming her fists on the table, luring the attention of people around us.

"Guys calm down," I said putting a hand on Liz and Pattys' shoulders, trying to separate the two bickering girls.

"We do have a special feature for 75 cents," the waitress who was placing our drinks and fries down said with an eased voice.

"What's that?" I asked, putting more pressure on Liz and Patty.

"We take two songs and put them into a mash up round."

Before anyone could speak I took my hands off Liz and Patty and said: "We'll do that."

The waitress was gone for a moment before the screen on our tv blinked on blue and the words:

Last Friday Night and Super Bass mashup round:  
>Duet<p>

Liz grabbed a microphone and Patty did the same as their eyes blazed a cobalt flame and watched the screen intensely. During their song round BlackStar signed up for the competition and I noticed something.

"Hey look!" I exclaimed pointing in a direction at another booth a couple feet from us. In the booth sat a pink haired girl and a bald headed guy with glasses.

"Is that Kim and Ox?"

"They must be on a date," Tsubaki said.

"Pssh, I hope they don't go all lovey dovey, or I'll barf," BlackStar said crossing his arms and flaring his nostrils.

Feeling a bit angered that he would say that in front of his girlfriend, who just shrugged it off, I stamped both my heels into BlackStar's feet making his eyes widen. He looked around the table for the culprit and I just lightly chuckled and took a long sip of my soda while smirking.

"Hey why the hell did you stomp on my feet!" BlackStar accused Soul as he jumped up on the table and pointed at his friend.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Soul said confused.

"You know what asshole! Now apologize to my feet and I might forgive you!"

"No way dude, I didn't do shi-"

Soul was cut off by BlackStar tackling him to the ground.

Yup.

Only BlackStar could do this.

We ended up banned from the karaoke club because while Soul and BlackStar brawled, Liz and Patty were doing the same thing on the table and well... It all went to hell from there.

"I swear we can go nowhere without you guys fighting... Except Burnt Tea," I said as I wrung out the cola that spilled on my head from when BlackStar and Soul accidentally trampled a waiter with full drinks.

"Sorry, but it was all Soul's fault," BlackStar said as Tsubaki wiped the blood from his nose.

"No it wasn't!" Soul said furiously.

"Actually I was the one who stomped on BlackStar's feet, but he just didn't take it as well as Kid did," I shrugged, trying to fix Soul's torn and tattered arm of his shirt from falling off the base.

"Oh... Ok then," BlackStar said.

"Wait! So if Maka did it she's off the hook, but if I did it then I get beat up! Bros before hoes man," Soul groaned.

I got irritated again.

I grabbed a book from my backpack and hit Soul on the head with it.

"Sorry, but you know gals before pals man," I grinned at my words.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Soul said clutching his head.

"Try saying that to the hand that's holding the book."

"Ok, I'll shut up."

The seven of us wandered the early evening of the slightly busy streets for a while until Liz spoke up.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out at our place? Parents are out on a business trip for a week and it gets pretty boring for a while."

There were replies of agreements as we soon found ourselves following Liz and Patty back to their house.

**{A/N: Yo! This is an author note. Now it's done.**  
><strong>Kidding, anyways, I added a lot of the groups odd and natural nature in this story so I hoped you like. So read on for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-FireFlamz1}**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Friday Night

_**Heaven or Hell**_

Here I was having the time of my life.

Sitting on the couch with my _beloved_ father drinking coffee mixed with pain killers. The room around us was torn and shattered with curtains barley hanging off their rods, the coffee table upside down, blankets were askewn across the floor in either heaps or islands along with coats. Beer cans and empty bottles of alcohol joined the mess everywhere. I think I was actually sitting on a bottle of rum. The coat tree was in the fish aquarium, which surprisingly did not break. We need to get new fish now. The only thing that was not seemed or out of place was the tv.

How this may of happened? Maybe it was the first twelve pack split between us last night at Liz and Patty's, then breaking into their parents' liquor cabinet, then finding more alcohol under their parents' bed and playing a round of drink poker.

Yes it all had to do with the sinful liquid called alcohol.

And the worst part of it was that some of us ended up in my house. It was bad enough that we got drunk at Liz and Pattys' house, but how the hell did we manage to get from there to here? Luckily I wasn't toast, compared to the fact that on half a brain I managed to convince my father, very carefully, that he came home with three girls from the bar, trashed the place and did other things while I was at Tsubaki's.

And it all would of been perfect if BlackStar didn't come out of the closet behind me, starch naked and making comments on how hammered he was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Spirt made an odd noise while holding up his hand.

"No talking until it's lunch... And when I'm done with my two hour nap," he grunted, getting up to go scuffle back to his room.

I sighed and layer down on my back.

What the hell happen last night?

_ *At Burnt Tea during the afternoon*_

"How will we replace all that liquor before next Friday?" Liz groaned with her head on the table softly whining because of her head ache.

"You can try counting all the alcohol cans and the brands that was used last night and figure it out from there," Tsubaki suggested.

"Thank you, that's the best solution I've heard all day," Liz said.

"Hey, my plan was brilliant!" BlackStar said.

"You wanted Patty and I to get a sex change, move to Japan and change our identities to two English foreigners named Harv and Marv Lincoln, unless you carry over a million dollars in your pocket everyday that would of been the best option."

It was just Liz, Tsubaki, BlackStar and I at Brunt Tea at the time, Soul and Kid wouldn't answer their phones so we left them alone, but we still had a lot to figure out. That's when I had an idea.

"Check your pockets and cell phones, like they did in the Hangover," I said taking out my cell and scrolling threw everything.

Soon we had a tiny pile of receipts, a Mc Donalds toy and some coupons on the table while scrolling threw our cell phones. As I scrolled threw my recordings I gasped.

"Guys, I think I found something," I said, pulling up the viewing screen as they all gathered around to see.

"Whoa, what the hell?" BlackStar said as the video showed screen shots of us running across a cross walk. Unluckily for BlackStar the light changed and he was run over by a speeding Station Wagon and was airborne for a moment before landing on the back of a pickup truck, which carried him off in another direction.  
>On the next video we were purchasing two twelve packs, two bottles of tequila and a tub of frozen margarita mix. Then on the next video there was a shot of a fazed Soul dropping his IPhone into my home blender and pressing down on the blend button. But because there was no top on, it was flung somewhere out of the shot. And that was the end of it.<p>

"I'm guessing that we left Liz's to go get more booze, then sense my house was closer we ended up in my house drinking, wow, this is fucked up," I said a bit amazed.

Liz gathered up all the receipts and her coupons.

"I'm gonna go home and look through these, see ya guys on Monday," Liz said pulling on her coat with Patty, before leaving.

"Well I'm going too!" BlackStar announced, getting up to leave.

"Hey Star," I said, catching him before he left as well.

"I advise you not to come anywhere near a five foot radius of my father for a month, before he has the image of you naked out of his head."

BlackStar left without a snide comment of facial expression.

Now it was just Tsubaki and I finishing up our tea in silence. It's been a while sense her and I have been alone.

"So... Wanna hang out next week, just the two of us?" I asked.

"Sure."

I pulled out my share of the bill, got up and pulled my coat

"Good, because we need to discus why your boyfriend likes to think with his fists."

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Dream?

_**Heaven or Hell**_

_Maka..._

_I could barley see nor reach it. My whole world around me was colored pure white with cream colored fog. I had nowhere to go, and nowhere to see at the same time._

_"Choose..."_

_Where was that voice coming from? It sounded so pure and lovely like the ring of a bell._

_"Times near... Choose."_

_Just as those words were exposed to my ears I saw a faint outline in front of me._

_"Choose..."_

I gasped as I a woke in my normal bed in the dim lighting of an early morning. It was just a dream... Only a dream. I let out a shallow breath. That was the first time I had such an... Indescribable dream that left me wanting to drift back so longingly.

Just to know what that angelic voice was telling me.

Just to know more.

Does my life need to be this complicated?

I laid back in bed, turning my head to face the wall that had my calendar tacked up.

It was November already, specifically the seventeenth of November. Everything was starting to calm down and slowly get more cozy for the month. I can't wait for next week so I can spend Thanks Giving with Grandma Albarn, whom will finally make the trip out of the Rockies and come down to Death City. There was also Black Friday after that, then Christmas, but before Christmas theres my birthday on the tenth of December. I keep forgetting about my own birthday for some reason.

Sleep began tugging back on my conscience and I soon found myself back in a deep sleep.

_"Ma..ka."_

_The world around me was similar to my first dream, except it was all pitch black and the fog was a thick dark gray, adding an odd feel to the atmosphere. But I was not scared, it actually felt like a welcoming atmosphere like the other place._

_"Choose."_

_That voice. It was husk and a bit deep in a warming and sly catlike way. It was so alluring and frightening at the same time, with a familiar twinge to it._

_"Time is near... Choose."_

_A grayish outline of a figure was beginning to be clear in my vision as I heard those words._

_"Choose."_

_Then everything went into an alabaster of colors, tearing the black and white from my dream._


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Home

_**Heaven or Hell**_

(Corona's POV)

It was currently the ninth of December. 9:00 PM.

I was right on time to catch my urgent flight to Death City Nevada. I sat by a window seat on the near empty plane. I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin in anxiety and I guess others could sense it too because the flight attendant kept asking if I needed some water or something to sedate me.

Remind me if flight attendants were even allowed to sedate passengers?

Then again this air plane was one of the seven used for the Death Scythes, Miesters and Weapons for missions.

Once we were above the gray clouds I began reading from one of the three pocket sized notebooks I had copied spells from Merlin's study in. Including some special and rare spells only Cross Magic users can use. But there were only some I can use, others required me to fuse the angel and demon inside me and after doing a scan spell on myself, it was a hundred percent true that I had neither.

But the one spell that irritated me was that Kishin Laying spell.

It was urgent indeed for me to get to Death City quickly and separate the seven.

Ha, fate is twisted like that. I was created to stop the friendship of the seven and here I was doing just that.

But it's also Kim's destiny to stop me and kill my madness.

She has completed half of the deed.

Five hours later of studying and sleeping it was officially midnight when the plane reached Death City. Which meant that it was now December tenth, also Maka's birthday.

But as I looked out the window I got a wave of evil and madness hit me. There was black clouds saturating the area around Death City, and I could see, feel and hear purple lighting move among the clouds.

"Due to the drastic weather, we will be landing in Las Vegas north of Death City, please be remained seated at this time."

I started panicking for some reason. I unbuckled out of my seat and got up. The flight attendants tried to sooth me back into my seat but I couldn't be calmed.

What was this vibe I was getting that seemed so wrong?

It was just a thunder storm.

Bang!

My eyes widened.

No.

It was the birth of a Kishin in progress.


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Confusion

_**Heaven or Hell**_

December 9th.

A day before my birthday. It was Friday and what can I say? I actually dread Fridays now, considering the mess I got into last time I had fun on a Friday.

Anyways I came straight home after school and got started on my home work, prepared dinner early and did all of my house chores before dad got home. Drunk.

"Maka!" he cried when he saw me doing laundry on the couch.

"What?"

"I loooove you, soooo much! That I-" he stoped to hiccup.

"Dad, your drunk."

"No, I'm not!"

He passed out on the floor with a goofy grin and half awake. I sighed, throwing down what I was doing to drag him up. That's when I remembered Tim for some reason and remembering that, I suddenly grew shy for a moment.

Dad... Is Tim really my half brother?

When I got him tucked in bed I sat on the edge and combed back his hair. All in all when the day is almost over, I really do love my papa... But if anyone knew that I'd reject the rumor spot on. Maybe I should ask him. Just once, to let out all the questions I have been meaning to ask, but ended up shutting them up with a book.

"Dad... I wanna know what happened to mama, is she even still alive?" I sighed, brushing stray hair in my face away.

"Oh god, why did you two even divorce? Your marriage was a complete mess, you, you took advice from Blair instead of going to a marriage consular, you went to bars and got drunk instead of taking her out and you acted like a teenager with hormones 24/7 without any regrets."

I started pilling on sense the year mama left. And it felt good, without having to have him shove a lie or a line of endearment down my ears. Then I got down to the last thing.

"And... And I talked to this woman who's the mother of that boy I babysat during the summer, Maria. And she, she, she..." I started breaking down in hysterics, my throat tightened and I felt like there was a lump in my throat.

"She told me your Tim's father, and I think that's what bothers me the most, having a sibling I never knew existed while I somehow got to know and even love him as a friend. Now all I see is you in him and I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it... I hate you, you did this, you, you, you. So just disappear, because you clearly don't care about a commitment, a child you never knew you had, or your dying daughter... There almost near dad... The fourteenth line is getting there and I'm glad. I'm glad, how, why, am I glad dad! Tell me that! Tell me why I'm glad I'm about to die! Tell me, you messed up bastard!"

I sobbed as I laid my head on his chest, felling is hand pet my head silently. I felt a horrible mixture of feelings.

_Hate_

_Love_

_Regret_

_Relief_

It was all a horrible and bitter pill to take, but I took it.

I ceased the sniffling by blowing my nose in his shirt and dryer my tears on the same fabric.

"Sorry."

The phone rang. I got up wearily and left to go answer.

"Hello?"

_"Maka!"_

"M-Maria?"

_"Please you have to help me! Tim's missing!"_

"Maria slow down, what happened."

_"I don't know, I was reading while he was off playing in the park and when I went to get him, he wasn't there."_

"Don't worry, I'll call my friends and we'll all look for him."

_"Thank you Maka."_

_Click_

I grabbed my coat and slipped on my shoes and made sure I had m phone in my hand ps before leaving. As I ran towards the park I call them. They said they'll come meet me at the park as quickly as they could. When I reached the park all seven of us were there. We all decided to split up, I took the north way around DWMA Delinquent school. But as I got near my Soul Precipitation suddenly clicked on and that's when all my senses sensed it.

A Kishin egg, bursting to hatch. I followed the coordinates that led to DWMA and pointed upwards to the roof.

I know this may seem bad to say, but if there was a Kishin about to hatch, I must take it's soul. It is my duty as a Miester.

So, with no allies, friends or Weapon I entered DWMA and ran up the levels with great speed. As I got closer and closer to the roof I felt the evil and madness roll on me in waves. When I reached the door to the roof I sopped and took a deep breath.

It's now or never.

I bursted through the door.

_No_

No, this... This is just not possible, not in a million years. But all senses and signs pointed at them.

I tried Soul Precipitation, to make sure they were just here by chance, still the answer remained the same.

How is this even _possible?_

The one standing on the roof with a dark aurora of evil and madness was...

Tim

**{A/N: Dun dun dun! Were you expecting that? Were you even expecting any of what happened in this chapter? Thought not.**

**Please Review!**

**FireFlamz1}**


	7. Chapter 7: Tim?

_**Heaven or Hell**_

"Tim..." I uttered those words as if I have never said them once in my life.

How can this be! How is this so!

Tim's once adorable face was distorted with a dark haze that went from his eyes down to his chin, carving out details of shadows on his facial features. Black lines that formed like two teeth formed underneath his eye lids and a third black eye was in the process of being painted on his forehead by some mysterious force called madness. The sky above us began to draw in black swirling funnel clouds, also creating a rapid wind that slammed the door to the roof behind me shut.

"My name... Was never meant to be that name..." he said in a foreign voice that was deep in darkness.

"I wasn't meant to be this young actually... And now that the time is almost near I can finally be strong enough to break Shinigami's spell or attempt to stop me from turning into a Kishin."

Then from the clouds came shredded black ribbons that flew down onto Tim and wrapped his body like a mummy. Then, with a red glow through the cracks of the ribbons covering his body, the frame of his body grew taller, until he was at least six feet tall, much more taller than he was before. The red glowing still commenced, before it burned the ribbons away.

But instead of a cute ten year old, there was a tall teenager with wind blown brown hair and a devious sparkle in their blue eyes. The cloths were replaced as well into combat pants and a black t-shirt, but no shoes or socks. The boy leaned back, stretching every muscle and limb he had, as if he had awoken from a years worth of sleep.

"Ah! Much better, being held up five years from being born really does a number on ya," he said in a soft sly voice.

He took a moment to touch the not nearly done eye on his forehead.

"Oh, I guess I can't give myself a new name yet because my Kishin isn't born yet."

"Who are you and what did you do to Tim?" I demanded, gulping back a bit of fear.

"Oh, why Miss Ma- I mean, Maka, isn't that rude to say towards your young brother Tim?"

"No, that's impossible! Tim is a ten year old boy, you can't be him!"

"Oh, but I'am. No really I'am, but I wonder why I'm not a full Kishin yet?" the boy, or rather, Tim said gazing up while scratching the back of his head, as if he were in deep thought.

"I think I know why I'm not a Kishin yet, it's because I need to eat you and your friend's souls, so..."

Before I could say or do anything, he was already up in my face, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me up above his head.

"I need you to call your friends up here now, won't you do this for your little brother?" he spoke in a non convincing innocent voice.

"No! I would never! Besides, how do you know I'm your sister!"

"Being ten years old and small with a Kishin conscience for about hm... A month, means that it's easy to find out things on my own, now..."

He began to shake me violently in the air.

"Call your friends!"

"Never," I spat.

_Clank!_

The shaking stopped. Something had slipped from my coat pocket and onto the ground.

It was my cell phone.

"Oh, looky here, seems that you dropped something _useful_ for me Maka chan."

I was soon airborne as I was merely tossed across the blacktop of the roof, getting the palms of my hands rubbed raw from trying to stop from being thrown over the edge. Next thing I knew, Tim was crouched in front of me with me phone on speaker phone as he called up one of my friends.

"Maka, did you find Tim?"

It was Soul.

"Hi Soul, Maka can't be at the phone right now," Tim replied, forcing one hand over my mouth before I could yell.

"Hey whos this?"

"This is Tim, yeah Maka is here on the roof of DWMA, she had a little _accident_."

With a cruel smile, Tim put down the phone and with his frees hand, grabbed my leg and began twisting it violently. Hot tears of pain flowed freely down my face and just when I was at my peak of screaming, Tim removed his hand from my mouth and I cried out. Tim stopped his torture and my vision went haze with the pain and colors of the sky and clouds as I stared up with flooding tears.

I kept hearing Soul's panicked voice over and over again in my head.

_Maka! Maka! Maka!_

It was a horrible melancholy song coming from the phone.

"Bring your friends to the roof with you, don't hesitate at all, I don't like to be kept waiting," and with that, Tim snapped my phone shut and threw it over the roof.

"Man sis, your boyfriends such a cry baby, _Maka! Maka! Maka!_ Hahaha!"

I said nothing, but silently sobbed the second time that day. I felt useless and weak, having my strings pulled like a puppet. When I did not reply, Tim sighed.

"Hey sis, don't pass out on me yet... I would love to see your expression when I eat your lover's soul," Tim whispered dangerously in my ear.

"Tim... Why?" I pleaded.

"Because it's fun, I mean sure I was living off the love from you and your friends' souls, but I want to taste the real thing... But sense I love my sister I think I'll eat your soul first and see your friends reactions. Oh I can't wait, I'm simply teeming with anxiety right now!"

I felt Tim grab my left hand and place it on his chest.

"You feel that? The erratic heart beat of mine! It's because I love my sister so much it's starting to hurt! Hey I think I might actually love you like a lover, I don't think that's wrong, we are only related by our father. But alas the only way I can preserve my lover with me forever is to keep her blooming orchid inside me and to make my lover happy I shall preserve her friends with her as well, as long as eternity for me shall last. I know my Shakespearian isn't all that good, but I think you get my point."

His words were all poetic nonsense spewing out carelessly as if he was actually speaking from his thoughts not his mouth. Suddenly there was a slamming sound of clamor from somewhere on the roof. I tilted my head up to see the shocked expressions of my six best friends in the world. I was relieved and scared at the same time that I almost went into a state of shock.

"Hey! Whoever you are get away from my Miester!" Soul cried out attempting to attack Tim, but with a wave of his arm, Soul flew back ten feet from where he started.

_"Liz... I don't like how this guys soul is... It scares me,"_ Patty whispered, cowering a bit behind Liz.

"Yes I see now," Kid said taking a small step forward.

"Your soul may be disoriented by madness, but indeed this guy is Tim," Kid said earning gasps from those who didn't know what was going on.

"Seems like we have caught the real seventh member of us who are cursed."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying one of us is not apart of the curse?" BlackStar said looking at Kid confused.

"Indeed, but that is not of the importance now. We have to stop Tim from becoming Kishin, like we're suppose to."

"You mean..."

"Yes Tsubaki," Kid said grabbing Liz and Patty as they turned into their Weapon form.

"I'm afraid we'll be harvesting Tim's _soul_ today."

"Ha! I believe you got this all backwards Kid, it will be _me_ whom _will_ eat all of your souls, but first I think I'll skip to the main _course_."

I felt Tim's cold fingers wrap around my throat. The base of his palms began putting indescribable pressure down into my jugular as his fingers began squeezing the oxygen from my throat until I gave out my last agonizing breath left me as if all my life source was drained from my being.

**{Please Review}**


	8. Chapter 8: Choose

_**Heaven or Hell**_

My body felt light as if I had no body at all. No eyes, no nose, mouth, tongue or hands. I felt disabled, as if I were a robot taken apart. But even if I was a robot, I don't think the feeling would be the same. Nothing would be the same. Then I began to feel it. Eyelids, slowly opening. The feeling was rare to me as if I was born my whole life, deprived of opening my eyes until now. All I had was my eye sight now, nothing more nothing less, even when I looked at my body, I did not feel anything, even when I watched my arms reach up to feel. The features of my face, I did not feel anything.

"Don't worry, your senses will come back."

Suddenly there was a girl that looked just like me, except brighter and more cheery. That and she had a golden halo above her head and one jagged white wing coming from her back. She wore a white dress and was barefoot and there on her core was a pendant similar to the one Kim gave me, except it shined a yellowish white color.

"I'm glad I can finally meet you Maka, I'v been waiting for this moment all my life!" she chimed.

"Where am I." I asked in a hoarse voice.

I looked around. We seemed to be floating in a gray cloudy area somewhere in what seemed like another dimension.

"In the Halfway Point between Heaven and Hell, no one really comes here that often. I wonder where Kah is, she knows how important this is, oh I'm Mah by the way. I'm your other soul or part of you that everyone calls your angel side."

"Are you an angel?"

"Sort of, my wings have been pretty damaged as you can see, but I'll get my new ones as soon as you complete your final destination and choose."

Suddenly the air got more dense. Mah's eyes flickered in the area behind me. My fingers and nose started to work again.

"Glad you can join us Kah," Mah chirped.

Another girl that, again, looked just like me, but with a darker glow and a ripped up black near featherless wing and tiny black horns that stinker out from her hair. She was wearing a black gown with a black leather jacket over it and was also barefoot. She also carried a pendant like mine and Mahs' except it gave off a light reddish black glow.

"Maka, this is Kah, she's also, sort of a demon, but like me she needs new wings, she's the part of you that people call your demon side."

Kah had a distant look in her eyes that told me that she has seen more things than I have and maybe similar things I have also seen.

"But there is still that," Kah said.

"Oh yes, you can only choose one of us to take with you," Mah said.

"You see, well let's explain it together Kah," Mah said grabbing the demon's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"A long time ago we were born," Kah said.

"Specifically six hundred and eighty nine years ago, born from the same creator on the same day and almost time."

"Yes, we were twins moving on from that... Everyday a child is born, and when they are born their soul is born as well."

"Every child with a soul has either a demon or angel used to influence them and affect their personality."

"A demon will influence you to be more sneaky and deceiving, but also works in a positive way of having a quick thinking strategy, you inherited this from my influence."

"A angel will influence you to act a bit more innocent and pure, along with doing the justice in many decisions and the wit and will power to learn things, you inherited this from my influence, no wonder your a straight A student, we both make you smarter."

"As influential creatures created by gods, no Miester was or is able to see us, except for the color we turn your soul, my main color is red... Mah's is yellow, so your color naturally became orange because of us... But there was once a person whom was able to see us influence people. This person had both a demon and an angel."

"One day they decided to do an experiment with their angel and demon and with this experiment they unlocked a new skill, this was called the Heaven or Hell Fusion."

"By concentrating you can either choose the angel or demon that's inside of you to fuse with your soul and it's image to combine with you yourself. When this is done the soul ratio exceeds beyond the normal point that only a god can withhold, but having this can be done with one with a strong soul, not by size, but by will."

"But the person who created this skill had another idea, they wanted to take their soul strength and create a new kind of magic using only the fuse between both an angel and a demon, a magic that is uncommon and rarer then ever."

"_Corona's magic_," I whispered.

"Exactly, it was your one and only destiny to provide, you were made to provide us to Corona and to provide the rest of the Demon Sword to Tsubaki when she was ready, and to provide a connection. In this game of blindfold chess you were simply being used as a _pawn_." Mah said with a still cheerful voice.

"So why do I have to choose one of you?"

"Because..." Kah said.

"The last line on your hand was almost ready to complete the transfer of the Demon Sword, but you died on us last minute, but if your body was still able to live then the transfer can carry on, we thought this might happen so we tried to get you to think about it by telling you in a dream," Mah said.

"But sadly you didn't get the hint..."

"So."

_"Choose Maka, do you want an angel or demon to go back with you?"_they said in unison.

"You might want to hurry... The Kishin is still there and it won't take long before he devours your friends souls..."

As I thought my senses crawled back to me. It felt like my limbs were frozen for a month in a freezer, I was so cold. But more importantly I had to choose, which would be a good choice? I should just choose quickly, it won't matter as long as one of them come back with me to my body.

It will be my last battle. My last decision. And maybe my real, last breath.

"Mah, I'll take you back with me," I said suddenly once I thought of the angel.

She smiled, turned to her sister and placed a kiss on Kah's cheek.

"I will return safely sister," she said, before letting go of her sister's hand to grab mine.

"Ok, let's make this count!"

There was a hazy flash and I suddenly felt like I was falling.

Actually I was, right out of the sky while holding Mah's hand. But my hands and Mah looked transparent like we were ghosts. Below us was a thick shield of black clouds with purple lightning crackling around, but in the middle of it was a swirl of red clouds. We were aimed in the direction of the red clouds.

"Don't worry Maka! Were fine, demons and angels aren't affected by madness or influence by witches! You inherited that too!" Mah yelled from the yowling wind.

As we neared the red clouds my body, or spirit, tensed. Mah noticed this.

"Maka!" she yelled again.

I turned my head towards her and locked eyes.

"In this story I believe your the true hero, no matter what influence you had! You'll go down in history as the girl with a strong soul!"

My eyes weld up with tears I did not let drop.

"Thank you," I whispered just before the red clouds swallowed us whole.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Part 1

_**Heaven or Hell**_

A white strand of lightning slowly shot throughout the sky in the direction of Maka's body, and a black one to where Corona was on the plane as it circled above the black clouds. On the roof no one noticed Maka get pelted with the white flash, they were concentrated on avenging their friend and killing the soul of a Kishin. When Corona's witch soul was connected with Kah she immediately fell and the flight attendants that tried to get her back in her seat ran off when the emergency lights started going off, abandoning the witch with her new soul influencer.  
>Maka and Mah were now back resonancing Maka's body, and with the angel's powers she was able to reopen her damaged lung pipes and have Maka start breathing again. It took a while for Maka to get comfortable in her skin as she slowly breathed. But unlike when she was alive, she can feel the white brilliance of the angel inside her. It glowed, shined and even cleansed throughout her body. Maka lifer the hand with the line and stared at the slow moving fourteenth line make it's way.<p>

"Hey Mah... As the provider, I want to provide something more than something I was destined with and I think I know what I want to do now then lie here and wait for the breath of death once more," I spoke allowed in my regular speaking voice.

_"Ah, yes I see, your thoughts are very interesting to hear, but can you handle it?"_ Mah said.

"Yes, I'v been thinking about it ever since you told me, I think I know how to do it now."

_"Then show me."_

I took a slow breath and closed my eyes. I let all my senses flush away as I concentrated on finding Mah through the darkness. Then there was a white brilliance in front of me. It was Mah.

_"Do you wish to choose me in the fuse?"_ she said softly.

"Yes."

Mah lifted up one hand up._ "Join your hand with this one and we will be fused together for as long as the moment allows us."_

Without hesitating I reached up and pressed the palm of my hand to Mah's. A white glow killed the darkness around us. The glow was coming off from our linked hands, but I could still see Mah's shining face smile. Then Mah seemed to fade away like when a Weapon goes into their Weapon form, but instead she cadres into my hand and traveled up my arm, until she covered me. A new feeling trespassed on me, it was warm and gentle, but also fierce like a bear. Like a mother's love.

_"You sure you chose right? I'm not that strong..."_

With the automatic move of my hands a white blade appeared before me with the same glow of Mah. I moved my arm over it reaching for the grip of the white sword.

"I don't want to choose what I'll become anymore, I don't want to hesitate, I have decided to do things my way from this point on. Are you ok with my egotist attitude?" I said, just inches from grabbing the grip.

_"Yes."_

I grabbed the grip. A wash of white feathery wings pulled out from each side of the sword and flapped a white mess of feathers over me in a cleansing way. In the feathers I disappeared, until I was clumsily flying around inches from the blacktop of the roof. My outfit had drastically changed. I was now wearing an open cream colored silk robe that was torn at the edges, a light yellow tank top and pouffy white shorts and I was barefooted. Around my neck hung the same pendant Kim gave me, but it glowed half pale orange and half a light yellow. My hair was out and free from it's pigtails and every single piece of me gave off a light white glow. I didn't know how I was up in the air, but shortly my toes caught the blacktop and I was soon back down on my feet. I noticed the wings on the white sword in my hand stopped flapping when I touched ground, I'm guessing that how I fly.

"Sister your back!" Tim said, now fully facing me with a shocked expression.

"You know it's very demon like of you to just rudely come back without a warning."

Suddenly I felt a flush of furry that wasn't mine. I lunged forward and swung the sword at his feet, making him jump back easily.

_"Don't talk about my sister in disrespect!"_ Mah's voice yelled from the pendant.

"Mah, get ahold of yourself here," I whispered lowly into the pendant.

"Oh Maka chan, did you bring back a friend with you? She smells delicious especially her soul, it's one of a kind indeed... But don't get jealous sister, your soul is still number one, the texture of it when I ate it was simply a peice art itself! But now it's gone back to your body, I wonder how this happened?"

I swung my sword at his head, but he held on to it head on, holding the blade by his hands. Tim's blood rolled off his hands as he leaned into me.

"Eh, it won't matter, I'll end up eating you soul again anyways."

With full force I pushed Tim back with the sword, letting drops of his blood corrupt the robe I wore.

"I came back here for two reasons!"

I swung and hit him in the head with the hilt.

"One: I finish what I start and see through that I guide Mah and Kah to Corona and transfer the Demon Sword to Tsubaki. And two!"

I slashed at Tim again, but he caught the blade on the fuller before it came in contact with him.

"Fulfill my duty as a pawn in this chess game and die when it's time."

I pushed back and floated back with the wings on the sword flapping as I flew backwards with more control and landed in front of my shocked friends.

"I don't understand you at all! Who is this Mah and Kah? You really confuse me so much big sister, especially with that halo above your head. Does it really belong there or is it a fake?"

_"Don't insult my halo! And I'm Mah! My twin Kah and I will rip you to shreds!"_ Mah yelled out.

"Wow Maka, your friend is very angry."

I bent my head down letting my bangs I grew out shade my eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to practically say that an angel has an anger problem. Especially one that's now apart of me."

I tilted my head back up and gave Tim a glowing smile.

"So go to hell already why don't cha? Hehe," I said in a polite manner in the most cheeriest tone.

With a still star glowing smile I steeped one foot back and held up the white sword so that the blade was even with my face. Kid would of called it perfectly symmetrical if he wasn't shocked that I was still alive. I felt a spine chilling wind that crackled with madness like electricity. Tim's already attacking with madness huh?

_"It's no use, I'm strongly immune to madness, which means Maka chan is too!"_ Mah barked proudly from the pendant.

As I stood there in the face off and keeping a calm composure, the thought wandered on me when Corona will get here, or when my time stalling for Tsubaki to get the Demon Sword and be done. Was I that impatient for death? The thought made me laugh out loud in hysterics.

"What are you laughing for?" Tim said with a suspicious tone.

"Nothing, nothing just a thought," I said.

_"Yeah, but you need to stop thinking like that, you have a dark humor,"_ Mah whispered.

_"But I can answer one of your questions, Corona and my sister are closer than you think... Um, you and your friends might wanna take three steps back."_

Without another second to question Mah, I backed up and so did my friends. All of a sudden a sliver of black lightning shot from the sky and hit where I was just standing. The crackling black brilliance of the thunder that came shook me down to the bone. When the flash had faded away a new person had come to join the event.

**{A/N: Yo! This is the first part of the epic battle, I hope you like the outbursts from Mah. When I was writting this and went back to italic Mah`s words, I kinda noticed that Mah is sort of like Navi from Legend of Zelda, except Mah does something more usefull and is not so much annoying.**

**-Please Review!**

**FireFlamz1}**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Part 2

_**Heaven or Hell**_

The awkward and befuddled pink haired Corona stumbled and wobbled against her feet for a moment before she caught herself back on balance.

"Jeez, it's not fun traveling through electric currents," Corona groaned.

Forgetting everything at once I jumped on Corona hugging her.

"Corona! Your back! Oh," noticing it wasn't the right time to hug my friend in public I stopped hugging her and gave her a look over.

She looked more mature and wiser, yet had a dark glow around her body that seemed dark and dangerous. Her choice in fashion had changed as well. Corona was wearing a tattered black robe, black cargo pants a scarlet tank top and a pendant that glee red and a bright magenta... Wait, where did she get that pendant.

"Corona... Did you happen to meet Kah?" I asked.

"Yes I did, she looks oddly like Maka chan."

"Corona... Do you have _horns?_"

"Yeah, I fused with Kah chan when she entered my soul, but I wasn't scared at all, because she said she's a friend of Maka chan. How do you know Kah chan Maka?"

_"Sister! Sister! Oh good, I see that you safely made it! Maka san, I must leave you now and cut our fuse. Is your soul strong enough to be on it's own?"_ Mah spoke from the pendant.

"Yeah, I just need to make it until the transfer is done right?"

_"Yes, do your best Maka chan."_

My eyes lacked out and I was back in the dark place I had fused with Mah in. The light jumped from my body, blowing the winds of purity from my body, making my hair blow towards Mah coming out of the fuse, as if they were saying, don't go. Mah was now in front of me. The sword of white had disappeared along with her. Mah looked like a true angel now. A bright shining halo, two new white wings that looked like they were carved from the heavens themselves.

"Thank you Maka, my wings came in nicely, that means your final destination is near, don't worry you won't die yet until Kah gets her wings, then all that's left is destiny," Mah spoke like a true angel she was. Her voice like silk. Her voice like snow falling gently from the sky. Her voice like mine if I was pure and innocent.  
>When I thought it was time to leave this room, nothing happened. I looked up at Mah's sparkling green eyes.<p>

"Maka... I need to tell you something."

_** *****_

The cloudy image of the real world slowly came back and cleared up. I saw Mah glowing like white flames approach Corona. Her wings moved around as if she was adjusting them into her back carefully. Mah shivered when wind caressed her wings. She yawned drearily and looked up at the sky and tch'd.

"I like white snow clouds instead of thunder clouds... Hm," Mah waved her hands at the sky and suddenly an outburst of white began to spread across the black clouds and killed the lightning.

"There, much better, snow really does fit this scene considering it is December after all, oh," Mah's gaze went off at the giant clock tower.

"11:11, make a wish, see you in another time Maka, it was a pleasure getting to know you," she curtsied for me and turned to Corona.

Like the snow that fell when I was in the Himalayas, a couple years ago, light feather white pieces of Mah transferred into Corona, being sucked into the pendant. Corona suddenly fell back from the sudden intrusion of another influenced inside her soul. I caught her last minute and drug her off, far away from Tim as possible. Patty and Liz went back into human form to come help me with Corona. After Corona was taken somewhere safe I was tackled down with rejoicing hugs and tearful eyes that damped my shirt by a a little. I looked down at myself. I had gone back to my regular cloths and regular non-glowing skin, no halo and no sword with wings. Just me.  
>But soon Tim was getting irritated with all the drastic changes and was already lunging at Soul and BlackStar. Liz and Patty went back to Kid leaving me to attend to Corona, who's pendant was starting to glow an pinkish orange and her pale skin glowed a medium gray color. It was happening. Corona's full magic and complete fusion of both angel and demon. I remembered what Mah said about angel and demons immune to madness and how Corona was consumed by madness. It'll be good for her then. For a girl who was born for madness, she'll get a life deprived of having madness.<p>

White fluffy flakes of snow dropped down from the sky, gently pelting all of us. I saw the distress and strain my friends put in trying to break Tim down the level of madness. But Tim bulldozed through them one at a time, but at the same time they retaliated quickly, fighting like the fierce people I grew to know.  
>The thin coating of snow on Corona's body suddenly began to glow and turn into feathers of black and white. The magic must of set in. Then her entire body engulfed itself into a gray glow, so powerful that I had to shield my eyes. When it died down Corona's ice blue eyes were widened, staring up at the sky In a funny way as if she were gone. And just like what the fusion did to me before, Corona's outfit had changed. She wore an open white and black kimono, a white dress, that went down to her knees, with black flowers spouting upwards. A half black half white fabric chocker necklace held the pendant closely to Corona's neck. Two black horns poked up a centimeter below the shining gold halo above her head. And tickling agains my legs was two wings. One was black and the other was white. Her pink hair was washed silver from the clashing shades of both angel and demon.<p>

I barley recognized her myself, even more when she got up holding two blades. One was black as night with obsidian wings across the grip, and the other was the same white sword I had held moments ago. The look in her eyes were different. They shown with confidence.

This made me smile and forget everything in the world.

I gazed down at my hand. Time was near. The black line nearly lined up with all the others. And I felt it. I felt the Demon Sword inside me grow and grow with impatience, ready to law me apart. Possibly into shreds like I wished for. As I watched the battle From the sidelines I felt my heart tear up. It was a foreign felling, the tugs and the pulls slowly tearing it away, but still kept it pumping vigorously.

The feel.

The pain.

The quiet agony I kept silent.

Is this what it feels like to be torn to shreds? I'm glad it's only me facing this, if I had let my other friends face this I wouldn't take it.

My vision blurred and my lips bled from my teeth tearing at them to stop from sobbing. I silently cheered then all on.

_Tsubaki_

_Liz_

_Patty_

_Corona_

_BlackStar_

_Kid_

_And finally_

_Soul_

To be able to see this all brought me a melancholy of happiness. To see Corona be apart of this and use her magic and swords along with Mah and Kah likes she's suppose to, made me glad.

But when will I reach my final destination?

With blurred eyes I looked at the clock tower and rubbed the tears away, long enough to see the big hand and little hand match up with the twelve.

Midnight.

I'm _officially seventeen _now, on December Tenth.

Am I truly a tragedy itself?

_Tear_

My eyes widened. A bell rang through the air along with maddening cries and breaths from the battle that went on.

But all I really heard was the last rip that torn my heart into shreds.

I fell onto the blacktop that was covered in snow. My breaths kept escaping me and I fought a battle of my own to suck in more air.

_Live! Live! Live_

Doing this too many times made me cough wretchedly into the snow, making my heart go more limp. When I pulled back a red rose was on the spot where I had coughed. A thorny rose, a soft rose, a rose made from my blood, corrupting this haven of snow.

_Live, live, live_

I turned with the little strength I had left onto my back and blinked up at the snow falling sky and white clouds that blanketed it. I tried grasping onto hearing my heart beat, but there was no last symphony for my ears to hear before I rested enternally.

_Live, live... Live_

My eyelids shut closed. Breath was now gone, heart beat gone, there was nothing peaceful about it. Then, like flipping a switch, I was gone.

_Live..._


	11. Chapter 11: Another Ghost

_**Heaven or Hell**_

Everything in this world is seen in black and white. The gray never exists in the world, it is only an illusion to calm the minds of those who are indecisive. Yet, we end up questioning the world. Who says everything can only be black and white? Is it our almighty god himself, or another true justice or force beyond us to claim this? There is no cruel answer to that. No one could say there is or is not a Heaven or Hell, Angels or Demons, Good or Bad, Light or Dark. It's simply how it is. It maybe sad and a depressing answer, but what is there truly to believe? There is no science, or proof in the matter, there is only you and your pure and honest opinions. And because of that you are courageous to say your beliefs, no one should have the right to say that your opinion is meaningless and silly.

It's simply the way things should be.

_Then why am I still in the gray zone?_

Why does my spirit, soul and I still float on the Halfway Point between Heaven and Hell?

Everything was unclear.

The moments when I was alive. The feel of a heart ripping to shreds. The shock of finding out Tim was the Kishin. The natural love between my friends and I. Even the last shred of me desperately clung on to the horrid moment when I was sobbing, wet from my own salt watery eyes as I poured my feelings onto my sobering father. Memories imprinted with the color of gray, forever that color. But that one memory inside my soul while I was done defusing with Mah. Her words... They stain me unlike any filth blood of a cold blooded murder.

What she said to me...

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Maka... I need to tell you something."

I tilted my head at Mah. "What is it Mah?"

"When you die... You will die."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I don't follow."

"Your soul has been... Threaded to so many things, first it was the curse which swallowed about forty percent of your soul to see if your soul was constructed or rather a good match to let a Kishin egg partake in taking residence in your soul. When you weren't comparable for the egg it moved onto Tim. Your soul was so weak even though your mother was still pregnant with you at the time your soul was partially consumed, Kah and I still haven't taken residence on your soul yet so you were a miracle to be born. When Kah and I took residence on your soul we had to of course sow our soul lines to the seems of your soul like what every Angel or Demon do when they take residence. But instead we ended up leaving one side untouched because if our threads crossed it could of resulted in your death. Then when the Demon Sword took residence over the untouched part of your soul. When your body and soul started to grow your soul took the support from us and the energy from the Demon Sword. But yet your soul still wavered, and because the thread was torn when Kah and I ripped it out, your soul is now relying on the Demon Sword. When the Demon Sword rips all it's threads to you, you will die in more ways than one. Usually when ones soul is consumed by a evil human or near Kishin then Thread Angels sow them back up, give the soul to the spirit and guide them either to Heaven or the entrance to Hell. But with all the threads that will be ripped from your soul, you may have no soul left to qualify into the gates of Heaven or Hell."

"So, your saying that when I die... It's gonna be like I'm completely wiped off the entire dimensions and any universe, just gone... Forever."

"It's sad, but true, if you are lucky and hold onto a fragment of your soul then you'll become a ghost... It's better than nothing Maka, I wish you and your life a happy after."

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

That whole speech that Mah said to explain to me about what will become of me if I died of transferring the Demon Sword to Tsubaki. Yet here I was drubbed in my loose fitting jacket over a too big white shirt and a red plaid skirt that hopped over my knees with the extra space. I was also barefooted, which didn't shock me at all sense most of the times I ended up barefoot in the first place ever since I met Mah and Kah. I looked down at my transparent body and to my hands where all evidence of ever being the host of the Demon Sword, was gone. No black lines or black markings of evil floral designs, all clean and erased.

Unlike last time I had visited the Halway Point, I had all my senses except smelling, but that could only mean that there is no smell in the air. That also meant that my other senses just felt mild things except one thing. It was a lovely sense. I could feel this sense's color, it's smell, sound and feel, but I could not see it. The color felt like a soft texture of lavender but was like a color of an in bloom sakura. Yes that was it's color, a white blooming sakura flower, not obtaining the flashy pink floral most sakura are painted with. The feel of it was like a soft warm wind. The sound was even more so pretty, a wonderful splendor of chimes from mildly high pitched bell chimes and soprano or bass strums of a harp. It was the only thing I could sensed and it was soon gone in a flash, leaving it's vibrant feels carved into my mind and self.

_"That's your hint."_

A voice chimed in the clouded place. But no matter now much I looked around the cloud domain I found no one to whom that voice belonged to.

"Who said that?"

_"There is no need for concern, I'm merely here to give you the hint of where to find the other half of your soul. You should know where the first half is,"_ the voice said again.

I checked my pendant around my neck to make sure it was true. To my surprise a faint white glow came from it instead of the cold white gem it was when I wasn't around people who loved me. This felt like my real soul. But the glow wasn't as bright as it seemed and barley glowed around the gem like my colored soul did. But this... Was the real color of my soul. It wasn't so angelic like Mah, yet not as devious as Kah, just in the middle.

_"When a new ghost is born it either weeps across the land or searches for the other parts of it's soul. Do what you wish of my hint and go back down to earth."_

"Wait! Why am I still here! I should just e dead now! Why am I here!" I cried out for an answer.

Suddenly the gray cloud vortex that kept me there crumbled underneath me. I felt my body began to sink down and I struggled to hang on. But I was falling again and again, it must be a repeated ritual in my life.

_**To fall**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tims Destiny

_**Heaven or Hell**_

_The blood spurted Tim was crazed with the madness of the growing Kishin egg that still over took residence on his soul. Kishins are mainly driven by power, which was their will to continue their evil deeds, but this Kishin was different. This Kishin mainly thrives on the power of human emotions always toying with them like toys, but this Kishin also goes for blood. The more blood it sees the more pleasing it is to go on. Yes this was Tim's drive as well. Being prevented to live his normal age he and his mom were isolated in time for seven years, yet in those seven years Tim has grasped the meaning of blood shed and emotions. These were secretly locked up in his mind and forgotten until the Kishin in his soul awoke._

_Imagine living your life as a little kid and already having to know every single thing a teenager would know. Yes Tim was a ten year old boy, but with the functioning brain beyond one an elementary kid would have. He went through being told time and time again by doctors saying he was born with a fast expanding mind that was already matured. In Tim's mind he had always thought things that weren't normal, and just to have a shred of remembrance that he was a kid he would act cute and unknowlegable around everyone he meant, just to be the normal kid he thought he was._

_But reality is a cruel thing indeed._

_Wishing to be fourteen and in high school everyday, just to be around people with the same maturity and balance level as he did in his mind. Then his wish was granted when a nice stranger bought him ice cream one summer day. A teenager. But fates' lines of thread surly tarnished at the tragic destinies these two would have._

_A crazed love that could never be excepted._

_A purpose to help destroy the other._

_Yes Tim and Maka, both brother and sister had this destiny, yet the two of them smiled and grew bonds with not just each other, but with six other people who were friends with Maka. No matter what all of their destinies were tied and sure to overlap each others one way or another as long as they shared the same sky they walk under they were sure to meet._

_All seven of them it is._

_And at the time the curse was placed the youngest of the Thompson's was not born yet._

_So Patricia Thompson was not required in this curse._

_It was simply a destiny_


	13. Chapter 13: Bitter Aftershock of a Win

_**Heaven or Hell**_

( Normal POV )

A black cloudy haze began to creep over the roof top our heroes and heroines fighting Tim. The white clouds ceased at the haze and were soon stained black, but still rained down white snow. Corona in her new and complete form was exhilarated by using double swords and a new magic, buzzing and snapping in her veins. Soul was holding up good even without his Miester, even though none of them were aware that Maka had passed away moments ago, until Tsuaki in the middle of her chain scythe form, suddenly felt drop dead cold in BlackStar's hands. He stooped and pulled over to the sidelines with his Weapon to figure out what was wrong with Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki... Are you ok? Is the madness getting to you, what's wrong?" BlackStar asked looking down at the blade of his Weapon, searching for that glimmer of her face to appear and tell him everything was all right.

But instead, the blade of the chain scythe in BlackStar's right hand turned black in a blink of an eye. Then, like moving shadows, the color crawled down and around the chain, coloring it with it's shadowy color, until it reached the other blade. Then with an intense power of a soul wavelength coming from Tsubaki, the Weapon in BlackStar's hands began to glow with a blinding dark aurora until a new Weapon formed in his hands. A black sword crackling with a demonic energy.

The Demon Sword.

Black tattooing vines crawled onto BlackStar's skin until it was in full bloom under his eyes like a demon lord. BlackStar looked down at the new blade and saw a slightly worried face of Tsuaki, who's cheeks were painted with the similar markings as BlackStar.

"Yahoo! Your a _Demon Sword_ Tsubaki! That's so awesome!" the blue haired ninja cheered for his quiet girlfriend.

"I know, but BlackStar... Never mind, let's put this to the test and do our best, ok?" Tsubaki said with a warm smile.

"No... We're gonna kill this Kishin!"

And with that the real battle began. But being cooped up as a teenager in his soul, Tim had acquired some similar dodging and fast techniques, similar to those of Maka. Even Soul himself noticed the likeliness and similarities the two shared. The long legs and fast reflexes, and not mention that glare. Though their eyes were different colors, the look in their eyes were the same, piercing, cold, isolated glare when it came to facing opponents. On impulse Soul advanced close, feinted a low sweep and leaped in closer when Tim jumped back in reaction, and try to land a blow to his head, when all of a sudden that annoying gravitational pull, caused Tim the upper hand. Tim caught himself on the ground with his hands, then sprung back with his feet, kicking Soul in the head, causing him to go fly backwards. Soul had landed two feet back behind Kid who was shooting like crazy as he covered Corona and BlackStar when they went in to deliver blows.

"Think before you act!" Kid snapped at him.

"Shut up I'm doing my best dam it!" Soul yelled coldly.

"Then don't put your emotions the battle field!"

"What are you talking about?" Soul spat.

"I mean that he may be related and share the same look in her eyes, but he's the enemy now Soul!... Its the way things are!"

Soul was quiet after that statement. Kid had it to marks at Soul without even knowing it. Soul did hesitate a little when he fought Tim. And it wasn't because of the fact that he was their friend... It was because Tim shared the same fierce look in his eyes like Maka. And for a moment he felt like a traitor. But besides that Kid also awoken something Soul was told by his rather when he was young and learning to play piano and wanted to give up. Back then Soul was very close to his brother, no, Soul loved his big brother Wes, until he told him that he wanted to quit playing piano and do sports instead. He remembered how his brother called him ungrateful, how he took Soul's papers he was working on for a song and ripped them in half, telling him that he came from a long line of professional musicians and.

"Its the way things are!"

Yes that. It was the only words that pinned him to that memory and Death the Kid had just took out that pin and stabbed it back in deeper. And as much as Soul wanted to punch him in the face and beat the shit out of his good friend Kid, he kept silent and stayed there until he cooled down and went back to is cool state.

Corona had stepped back into the sidelines next to Kid, letting BlackStar rejoin in with a new shiny black sword in hand. With the buzz of confidence at hand now, Corona put the black and white swords into their sheaths and pulled out one of her pocket sized notebooks and flipped through the easy spells noisily attracting the attention of the young Shinigami beside her. Even as a professional Miester at a time like this, Kid's normal reflexes easily allowed him to easily snap out from battle mode and into a lovestruck mode where he ended up staring at Corona for over a minute.

Yes kids even on the battle field you can still find or look at love.

"Kid! Stop staring at Corona all doe eyed and focus!" Liz yelled from her Weapon form, very loudly.

Seeing that the witch had stopes and heard what Liz had yelled, Kid blushed and pretended that he was focused on hitting Tim. Noticing Kid being shy all of a sudden, Corona giggled cutely before going throughout her spell book. Though inside her Weapon form, Liz was pissed off to the extremes.

"To cast the Pure Chains spell, one must sing and point a holy sword skyward..." Corona mumbled deciding on the spell she would use to immobilize Tim so that his soul will be taken.

After a few long tedious moments of coming up with the perfect song, it dawned upon Corona when she took out the white sword, what she would sing. Taking a deep breath Corona rose her sword skyward and began to sing.

_"Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my saviour_

_In my time of need"_

_"Blinded by faith_

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_The warning's so clear"_

Corona looked up at the point of the sword and noticed how it began to glow like a holy beacon of light. And soon she found herself believing in something, even though she has never believed in anything before. Maybe this was fate for our heroine?

_"I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more"_

_"No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart"_

_"You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn to real_

_You broke the promise_

_And made me realise_

_It was all just a lie"_

_"Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions_

_Your feelings for me"_

_"Fallen angel_

_Tell me why?_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in your eye"_

_"I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more"_

_"No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart"_

_"Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end"_

_"This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life"_

_"The smile when you tore me apart"_

_"You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realise_

_It was all just a lie"_

_"Could have been forever_  
><em>Now we have reached the end"<em>

When Corona was done singing that last high pitched note, she swung the sword down and fixed it on Tim, who was took busy dodging BlackStar's attacks, but trying not to get hit from Kid's soul bullets that snapped at his feet behind him, causing Tim to only hold down the blade and stay where he was.

"_Holy light of the angels, I seek thee, create thy a chain as pure as prayers spoken from the lips of god himself!_" she chanted the anncient spell, activating the chains.

The beacon of light glowed brighter and then it shot off and hit Tim directly in his side, causing him to be propelled down onto his other side. The light had attached on him and created chains that slithered like serpents around his body until he was completely immobilized in the Pure Chains spell Corona had casted on him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to go check up on the situation that was wrapped in white glowing chains.

"Good job Corona, how long would the chains last?" Kid asked, analyzing the glowing chains.

"Oh... Twenty-four hours at the least I think, but what do we do now? Kill him, eat his soul, or get Lord Death to take over?" Corona replied.

"Maka?" Soul's voice said somewhere on the other side of the roof.

The sound of breaking sadness and the ache from Soul's words caused everyone to turn their heads to where Soul was at. Over at the other end of the roof was Soul, holding a limp, snow covered Maka, next to a splatter of blood that was highlighted by the pure white snow. In panic the girls ran to their friend's aid, but sadly there was nothing left to do. Her body was cold, she had no heart beat and dried up blood showed up a little on her lower lip. She looked so peaceful yet in pain as well. Oh how they never knew how she suffered a bit from her last breaths of air she stole from earth before she was gone. That was another thing that saddened them. Maka's deep green eyes were wide open, staring at nothing as if she was just gone. Soul's hands gently closed her eyelids down so that it looked like she was sleeping, but they all knew she wasn't at all. Tsubaki wept on BlackStar's should mumbling incoherent words, some that was caught was her saying, "Don't... can't be real, she's not gone. Don't take her away like that." Liz only let one tear fall as she tried being strong and held her little sister as she cried and sobbed, trying to catch her breath. Corona silently cried leaving sad pools by Maka's head as she was bent over Maka on her knees, staring at her with this wide frightened look in her eyes.

"Maka..." Corona whispered.

Once she uttered her name it seemed like it was swept away by the wind that blew by her face.

Along with the bitterness in her tears

**{A/N: Yo! Its me again. Just wanted to say a few things. One, I have quite enjoyed writting both Angel or Demon and Heaven or Hell, probably as much as you`ve all enjoyed reading them. And I wanted to answer a question from bluenian98, and while I`m at it explain a few things. Ok so your question was about Patty, well you see in the year the curse was put down, the curse called for seven unborn children an dat that time, Patty wasnt even expected to be born that year. Instead she was born the next yearinstead, and because she was really close to her sister and Maka, everyone else assumed she was apart of the curse, but in realitty it was Tim. I have much more to explain in my answer chapter where everything is revealed, so this is all I can tell you. Mainly what it is, is that the characters reveal and explain the curse, story and some of the events more directly.**

**Um, I was thinking about saying this, but I will anyways. I joined on was because my other stories were not getting as noticed. I tried my own web site, and , but it all just made me more discouraged in my writting and I really wanted people to see my writting and not end up getting only fourty people in a month, who has read my stories. At the time I was thinnking about joining Fanfiction, but every time I read a really good story on here I always looked at how many reviews they got. Usually it was around the hundreds and when I see that I can only imagine that my own writting is not good enough for such a praise of a hundred comments. Then I thought, what if it is? So I decided to make a goal for myself and that was to get a hundred reviews on one of my stories, I still have a long way to go, but I`m still writting. So thank you all for reading my stories!**

**Oh, and the song used for the spell in this chapter is Angels by Within Temptation, its a really good song and I encourage you all to listen to it once!**

**And dont forget to Review!**

**FireFlamz1} **


	14. Chapter 14: White Sakuras

_**Heaven or Hell**_

White sakura trees completely bare. It may have been like summer there, but the trees always went on with the sessional changes, even in the middle of December. It was the twelfth, two days from Maka's birthday, they had Tim permanently chained in the anti madness room protected by a tough barrier made by Corona and Kim, who was happy to see Corona again. Yet the loss of a friend was more stronger and harder to endure. For everyone.

"Maka once told me," Corona said in a soft voice as she walked with Kim to the graveyard that was a miniature forest of white sakura trees.

"That she wanted to be buried while the sakuras were in bloom, she said it would be a nice way to be buried."

Kim gave a sad smile. The two witches were both wearing black, though Kim didn't do dresses she made an exception of a regular long black dress she borrowed from her mother. On the other had, Corona went full out, wearing a ruffled black dress with a lacy front, black floral patterned gloves, a delicate looking black parasol, floral patterned black tights and a pair of regular black flats. And a cute black top hat.

You could say it was self express wear, but in this case of a funeral I guess it could be a regular thing.

Or the influence of Kah having a big impact on what she should wear.

It could be above, considering her normal gothic attire she always wore.

"We can mess up the speed of nature and have them be in full bloom today, but just today," Kim said, receiving a wide smile from Corona.

The girls stopped a few feet from wear the burial site for Maka Albarn was and held their hands out to the wind, creating a giant Merlin's Circle in the air. With quick fingers they made ancient words appear across the cycle until there fingers connected, then with a zip they pulled out in time for the glowing circle to burst out, sending pink and purple sparks everywhere, as a fast growth came over the sakura trees, until they were in a full white bloom all over the graveyard. This would be Corona and Kims' offering to Maka.

A the spot where Maka would be buried her black coffin was still surface above ground for her final farewells. The inside interior of the coffin was a crimson red velvet, this will be her death bed for eternity. Her hair was freely laid out around her head, her pendant faintly shined a white color for some reason. Liz and Tsubaki had helped dress her in a little white dress that scrunched up on her legs a black bow was tied around her torso and on her feet was a pair of regular white shoes. In her hands was a single red rose.

And of course the first one there before the priest himself was Spirit, crying his eyes dry. Blair was the second one there, which was good because she was able to calm down the sobbing father so he could keep a calm composure when the other guests started coming. So far now it was Spirit, Blair, Corona, Kim and Lord Death, who piped out of nowhere. Soul walked in moments later in a professional looking black suit along with BlackStar and Tsubaki who were dressed in black as well. Liz and Patty were the last of the six to come. Others from school and relatives of the Albarns came and payed their respects. They all placed red roses in her coffin all around her, the color of the roses blended in with the fabric of the inside of the coffin, creating an illusion of Maka laying on a bed of roses. When the priest started the ceremony everything was dead silent. Sweet sakura petals flew down from the trees and blew directly up from behind where they all stood by the coffin, sweeping into the coffin and decorating Maka's hair with the white petals like a snow crown. When everyone's speeches and words were done the workers that were to lower the coffin closed the lid and sent them off. The eight of them went to Burnt Tea to warm or heighten their spirits. And it did they all were talking normally and smiling at each others puns. Though under a jealous haze Liz was glaring at Corona and Kid talking in front of her.

"Hey Corona!" Liz snapped drawing in the gazes of everyone at the table.

"Don't think you can just have Kid because your somewhat symmetrical!" Liz declared pointing a finger at the witch.

"Huh? Do you like Kid kun Liz chan?" Corona said with a confused tone.

Then everything deadpanned. Liz was caught in a spotlight she didn't want. Then her face went all red and she sat back down, hiding her mouth with her teacup as she spoke.

"O-of course not! My body is way better looking than your's hon, I have numbers pilling up like that!" she said snapping her fingers.

Corona looked down at herself in shock, before returning her attention to everyone around her.

"You mean I didn't tell you guys!... Now that I think about it I only told Maka and Tsubaki, but they only blushed and tried to change the subject," Corona said all flustered.

Because of Maka's absence and everyones' curiosity all eyes were turned to Tsubaki who was cowering in the corner with a blush. When she wouldn't speak they all went back to Corona for an answer.

"You all should know that I originally was born in Shibuya Japan, one of the most busiest and fashionable places in Japan. Also a place that sells manga and cosplay costumes. Before my band here was popular I always wanted to do one thing... Actually it's more of a look I wanted to be known by, here one moment," Corona said, pausing to shove her hand down her dress. Everyone gasped at her sudden action and went into shock, until she started pulling out bandage wrappings from inside her dress.

When she was done pulling out all the bandage wrappings she took a moment to fix something. There was something now different of the witch. To put it flatly, instead of the flat surface usually shown of her chest area, was that she actually had a chest. Breasts to be exact. And everyone thought she was as flat as their dear friend Maka.

"Wha?"

"How did that?"

"..."

"I wanted to be know by having the classic Gothic Lolita look. You know it's like kiddish cute look from around the Victorian area, with a little bit of the classic flat chested look, yet still cute. No Lolita is not a term in "sex" or anything disgraceful, its actually very cute, mainly something of a type of fashion very popular in Japan. I chose Gothic Lolita because the Punk Lolita look wasn't as cute and the Sailor Lolita look didn't suit me or the band's basic genre of rock and emotional songs. But if I did change it to pop or a more cutesy genre I could of gone with the Sweet Lolita look or maybe the Princess or Shiro Lolita look. Oh I could of gone with the Kuro Lolita look! Or maybe do the Shiro and Kuro look and make it seem like two different people! Dang it! And that was a good idea!" Corona said in a heart felt look in her eyes that made her go dizzy for a moment.

"Well at least they'll make a good couple, Kid's a symmetrical freak and Corona's a Lolita freak," Kim commented.

"No they wouldn't!" Liz snapped at Kim.

"Ah so you do have a crush on Kid!"

"No I don't!" Liz spat going head to head with Kim as electricity between their eyes crackled.

The rest of their evening was spent in that memorable booth drinking tea and talking. But as Soul Eater himself walked along the black bared fence to the graveyard Maka was buried in, he heard a faint whisper and from that whisper a small storm of sakura petals blew by him, and in that storm he swore he saw the ghost of Maka.


	15. Chapter 15: The End

_**Heaven or Hell**_

It was the beginning of February in Death City. Everything was like spring in the middle of the desert for this city. Sakura trees were in full bloom, middle schoolers looked for other DWMA schools near home wishing not to go to the giant DWMA delinquent school in the middle of the city that was once the top school around the world among all DWMA schools. Nothing has changed or faltered no matter how many people came in went spiritually and physically through the city. Though even now the counsel of the best Miester and Death Scythes still gathered with Lord Death to this day to decide on the fate of Tim whom was still in confinement in his true form of a seventeen year old teenager.

It was a sweet afternoon and the meeting for the seventh time has still not reached a final verdict at the end of the meeting. As Lord Death stared transfixed at the mirror in the Death Room the Miesters and Weapons rolled the large round table out of the Death Room except for one with a giant screw in his head and a cigaret in his mouth. Stein walked up to Lord Death and staring blankly at the mirror alongside the Shinigami.

"You know I admire how well you combed and planned all of this curse problems out carefully Death," Stein said, puffing smoke skulls from his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean Stein," Lord Death said.

"Really, so your telling me that right after you killed the three witches that cursed your son and six other unborn children, you looked into the souls of every unborn child in the city that year and picked out the six that had weak soul wave lengths weak from an unnatural cause. When you found out Maria's child was related to Spirit you used the forbidden time magic from an allying witch to keep him ten years apart from Maka, knowing it would disrupt your plans if she knew he was her brother.

Then you deliberately sacrificed your golden school into a delinquent school to group together the main children who seemed to be the six cursed, but to keep on the safe side and not make any mistakes you had other kids go to this school using your connection of Azusa who was the principal of the only middle school district in the city. When you saw the demon and the angel attached to Maka`s soul, you sent her out on that mission in the Himilayas to back up your hypothesis, if it were correct you would have Kim come tell all seven of them the truth.

You then had me become a teacher here so that I can keep an eye on the students who were friends with Kid. However you took a miss step and believed those witches words of friendship being the way out when in reality it was the great downfall of it all. You even had Kid become persistent of Maka becoming married to his soul, just to keep the curse from coming true. Maka still found Tim either way and in all the time space you put between them began to fade and the spell was broken when he was becoming a Kishin.

It was almost perfect."

"Hahahaha! There's a reason why you one of my _smartest_ Meisters Stein," Lord Death bellowed slapping Stein in the back.

"Lord Death!"

The two looking in the mirror turned around to see the distressed Spirit Albarn run up to them.

"Yes Spirit?" Lord Death said greeting his Weapon.

"You can erase memories and change a soul right!"

"Yes."

"Then I have a request for you as a friend! Please... I want you to kill, no, clean the madness in Tim's soul and erase all his memories... I want to do the right thing, I never knew I had a son, my daughter is dead and I know I'm not the greatest father, but... But I want to raise a family! I want to get to know my son and become faithful with the one I love as a husband and a father!" Spirit was on his knees now, begging out to the god of death to change his life.

"Professionally, I would firmly decline, but as a _friend_, I'll do it."

Spirit looked up at Lord Death with tearful blue eyes. By now he would be jumping up and down while crying out in joy, but instead he laid his head back down.

"Thank you."

Yes nothing normally drastic has changed in Death City. Blair the magical cat still worked at Chuppa Cabras. Spirit grew up and stopped going to bars on the weekends or Fridays and kept thinking how he can become a good father figure as he patiently waited for Tim to go back to what the world thought as normal. Liz kept on bugging Corona and Kid, even though she still claims that she doesn't have a crush on Kid. BlackStar moved in with Tsubaki after the big New Years eve party at Kid's house. And as for Soul, well let's just see what he was doing now.

The white haired boy was looking through the black bars that fenced the area around the cemetery. The white petals of the blooming sakura trees perfumed the air with it's fragrance. Soul remembered the smell quite as well on the day Maka was buried. He only wished he had remembered her scent instead, just to have the whole image of her branded in his mind one more time. Yes it was love, he would love her even after death, he wouldn't care if love was unrequited he just wanted her know that he did love her.

Soul walked into the cemetery ignoring some people that were there, he was only focused on that tombstone with her name on it. He didn't know why he was there, it wasn't her death day or even the day she was buried, he was just wanting to visit her again.

Then it happened.

A gray glow came from the ground mound symboling where Maka was buried. A tiny translucent gray glowing hand came up from the ground and up followed the rest of Maka's spirit until she was floating above ground holding a small white orb in her hand. She did a little victory jig for a moment before bringing the other half of her soul to her pendant which gladly received her soul.

Soul stood there shocked at what he saw.

"_Maka_," he breathed in disbelief.

Maka looked down at Soul.

"Impossible its like he can see me, but that's not possible, is it possible now that I can go through the gates now?"

"I _can_ see you," Soul said.

Maka's expression went to confused to an odd type of expression between happy and sad. She dropped down and fell on Soul while crying out his name in joy. Soul fell back in surprise at how her weight fell onto him suddenly. Maka sat up on him and touched his face while her eyes stared in fascination at how she can touch him. Even though her hands were ice cold, Soul was glad he had this moment with his dead lover. Then suddenly Maka bursted into tears.

"Why, I don't want to leave I want to stay here, I don't want to go to Heaven or Hell, it's a cruel place Soul, I hope you never get to face what I have to and have a whole soul so you don't have to choose," she sobbed even though she didn't have the body to produce tears.

"Then stay here, and don't ever leave my side, its ok if it's only _you_," Soul said lifting Maka's chin up so he can give her a wholehearted smile.

Then Soul sat up and laid a long kiss on Maka's lips. When he puled back Maka attacked him with a tight hug. Maka leaned into his ear and whispered:

"Thank you for always loving me, but either way were going to be apart for a long time, but my soul and heart will always belong to you."

Soul jerked back trying to get her to face him.

"Maka, what are you talking about? It sounds like your leaving."

"I have to, once I regain my soul from this world I have to go back or there won't be any part of myself left for you to be with."

Maka's body began to glow a bright white, tiny beads of lights from her body began to leave from her being up to the sky. Maka puled back, touched her hands one last time to Soul's face and stared into his eyes. Before she vanished along with the sudden white swirling gust of sakura petals.

_The End_

**{A/N: And that was the end. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for staying along with the story, I hope it was a great and memorable story. Yes I know it's odd that I did not put a cute last quote, but in the end all you can write is for the readers to imagine what happens after The End. The whole series of Angel or Demon and Heaven or Hell, was ispired by two songs. One was Angels by Within Temptation and the other was a song from a piano I heard one day. You see I`m sort of a visionary, I get inspirations from music, visuals and a handfull of stuff I can`t even explain myself. When I head the Lyrics from Angels which was: **

** _"I see the angels, I`ll lead them to your door"_**

**I thought a million things, and I kept replaying those lyrics over and over, even when the song was long gone while I was locked in my thoughts, over and over. I also think about demons when I think about angels and thats what I thought about. I thought about how someone cruely told me angels and demons dont coexist in the same being. But the more I think about that the more I think, what character would fit the role of the tragic heroine who was able to see the angels and demons towards the end? Maka fit the role perfectly, but of course the first main chunk (which was the begining in AoD) had to be based on her demon side awakening. Simply once both sides of her was awkened would she really carry on the role as a pawn. **

**And thats how I planned it out, the rest just wrote itself!**

**Please check out my other Soul Eater stories on my account I think they are equally pleasing as this story, but not as memorable I hope. And leave a review even if it's an ending chapter, I want to hear and read what people thought of my story.**

**I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**-FireFlamz1}**


End file.
